


Галатея

by Andre



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История трудных взаимоотношений создателя и творения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Галатея

1.  
  
Глупейшая ситуация: вдруг порвались штаны. И чего им не хватало? Если слегка согнуть левую ногу, будет вполне прилично. Дырочка крохотная — вот тут, под коленом, да ещё по шву. Пренеприятный конфуз. Канада, красная дорожка, всюду вспышки, журналисты досаждают — мистер Фассбендер, что вы думаете о расизме? мистер Фассбендер, как вы относитесь к гражданским правам? мистер Фассбендер, какие у вас планы на жизнь?  
А ты — в рваных штанах.   
— Пару слов для «Вэнити Фейр»!  
Боже мой, отцепитесь, отстаньте, видите — я не в форме, у меня лопнули штаны, и всё неутешительно.   
— Улыбайся, — процедил Маккуин и встал рядом, удачно загородив левый бок. Майкл улыбнулся, как акула, — в три ряда. Вспышки замелькали с удвоенной силой.   
Сколько болванов, уму непостижимо. И всем очень нравится этот хищный оскал. Занятно складывается в последние годы: дурачки массово сходят с ума по хищникам. Все хотят видеть на экране страсти, дикость, абсолютную силу. Пожалуй, они считают, что Майкл – один из таких, из хищников: лощёный мужик с экрана, акулья улыбка, римский натурализм скул.  
Никому нет дела, что Майкл не хищник. А вот Маккуин — да.   
— Мистер Фассбендер, вы снимаетесь в таких трудных фильмах. Не хотите перейти на что-нибудь лёгкое?  
Девица с диктофоном — Майкл не запомнил, как её зовут, — слегка подпрыгивала от возбуждения.   
Ах, милочка, ты так дорого одета. Не хотела бы ты надеть что-нибудь подешевле?  
— Хороший вопрос. Стив, леди интересуется: не снимешь ли ты для меня что-нибудь лёгкое?  
Журналистка засмеялась, как танцовщица варьете, — кокетливо и скучно. Умные женщины так не смеются. В висках смутно кольнула досада — девица казалась милой. Фигурка как из-под руки гончара, многообещающие ямочки на щеках, оливковый шёлк кожи. Сколько нерастраченной энергии уходит на глупости.   
— Мюзикл, — сказал Стив. — Я сниму тебя в мюзикле.  
Ба! Вот это поворот. Стив улыбнулся, как старый чёрт. Улыбка ни на секунду не сходила с его большого тёмного лица. Наклеивает он её, что ли? Нет, вроде бы настоящая... Жирная, как норвежская сельдь.   
— Я никогда не умел петь.  
— Не слушайте его, он валяет дурака. Помнишь, Майкл, ты сам говорил — в юности ты играл на гитаре…  
— Все в юности играли на гитаре. Только я, в отличие от всех, играл чрезвычайно убого.  
— Вот видишь, как ты выгодно отличаешься от большинства!.. Леди, потеснитесь, я не влезу в дверной проём... Благодарю. Чудесное у вас лицо. Сыграйте в романтической комедии, клянусь — будете блистать… Майкл, не морочь мне голову и садись. Да, как обычно — первый ряд. Все садитесь. Вот-вот начнём показ.  
Сейчас опять: Фокс Сёрчлайт Пикчерс, Регенси, Риверроад, как вы мне все надоели... Боль течет ручейками сквозь затылок, перетекает в глазницы, копится в уголках глаз. Майкл сел в кресло на первом ряду. Рядом — строго по центру ряда, — уселся Маккуин, довольный и собранный, ничуть не встревоженный фестивалем. Майкл тупо посмотрел на рукава его пиджака — они были ровно в пору, дюйм в дюйм. Стив никогда не промахивался с размером.   
— Только не заплачь, — деловито сказал Стив. — Даже там, в конце... Ну помнишь, да? Вообще старайся поменьше двигаться. На грани истерики ты красив так, что всем становится неловко. Но когда плачешь, выглядишь семилетним мальчиком. Не отдавай людям это зрелище, оно моё по праву.   
Боль в уголках глаз подсохла, и Майкл её уже не чувствовал. Бог с ней, с болью. «Боль, — говорит Стив в минуты откровений, — это весомое доказательство того, что ты ещё не умер».  
Я не умер. Нет. Ещё нет.   
О, нет. Секундочку. Мы не с того начали. Давайте — обстоятельно, толково, издалека...   
  
  
2.  
  
На душе было пусто, утомительно. Позвонил агент и сказал:  
— Дружище, пляши — я устроил тебя на пробы в «Голод».  
— Куда? — спросил Майкл, перебирая сценарий «Райского озера». Сценарий вызывал смутное чувство тошноты. Майкл тешил себя мыслью, что роли должны быть разноплановыми, что драма о трудных подростках — хороший пункт в резюме... Есть даже капля мёда — после такого фильма тебя точно не сочтут миловидным парнем и не предложат сняться в романтической лабуде. Весомое карьерное решение.   
А, кому врать-то. Хреновей драмы и придумать трудно. Пройдёт несколько лет, и при упоминании этой роли захочется выжечь себе глаза.   
С другой стороны — деньги.  
— В «Голод», — повторил агент. — Не слышал про него? Ну даёшь, я тут все пороги оббежал, а ты даже погуглить не удосужился.   
— Ты лучше не ворчи, а скажи, что за фильм.  
— Лента о голодном бунте террористов из ИРА.  
— Ого.  
— Снимает Стив Маккуин.   
— Ага.  
— Повторяю: Маккуин.  
— Первый раз слышу.  
— Ты неуч и невежа, — оскорблённо сказал Дик. — А Маккуин — большой художник. Можно сказать, творец!  
Творец — так показалось — издалека был похож на дублинского забулдыгу в очереди за бесплатным супом. Заурядный негр в пиджаке и растоптанных кедах. С первого взгляда лицо трудно назвать умным: тяжёлая челюсть и рыхлые бесформенные черты. Посмотришь в эти глаза один раз, и второй раз смотреть уже не хочется.   
Рядом с Маккуином сидел режиссёр по кастингу. В его прозрачных глазах мелькала отеческая забота, тонкие губы поджимались. По инерции Майкл трепался о прошлых ролях и о будущих планах.   
(Прошлые роли убогие, планов не существует.)  
Маккуин разглядывал его впритык. Оскорбительно, когда на тебя смотрят так: с настойчивой въедливостью, но без интереса. Так не слушают актёров — так размышляют, с какой стороны удобнее подрезать жилы.   
На середине мольбы «Я Майкл Фассбендер, возьмите меня в фильм» Маккуин кашлянул, и Майкл против воли замолчал.  
— Гэри, — сказал Маккуин режиссёру по кастингу. — Это ещё кто?  
— Он на самом деле неплох, — сказал Гэри, будто Майкла здесь не было вовсе. — Попробуем завтра ещё раз?  
Улица расстилалась за дверью, бессмысленная, как простынь. По ней бродили люди, смятые, как складки на одеяле, а сам город чудился кроватью без начала и конца. Майкл пришёл домой, лёг на диван и вытянул ноги. Кочки дивана больно впивались в спину. Чтобы отвести душу, позвонил агенту и устроил колоссальную взбучку.   
— Само собой, что он говнюк! — оправдывался Дик. — Я же сказал — он большой художник!  
Назавтра Майкл пришёл на пробы бледный и тихий. Не успел ничего сказать и сделать — сидел, сложив руки на коленях, сутулый, как Горбун, чувствуя себя пустотой в громадном сосуде или самим сосудом. Маккуин жадно блеснул глазами.  
— Фильмография, говорите...   
— Я играл в «300 спартанцев».  
Дик утверждал, что этот пункт срабатывает лучше остальных: громкое название, известный жанр. Такие фильмы видел каждый.   
Маккуин пожал плечами и сказал:  
— Я не видел. И кого вы там играли?  
— Ну как? — растерялся Майкл. — Стелиоса, спартанского солдата...   
— Надо полагать, одного из трёхсот?  
Майкл судорожно попытался вспомнить, что ещё советовал Дик. Советы утекали, как вода сквозь пальцы. Листок со сценарием прилип к ладоням.   
— ...ещё играл в «Мишке по имени Винни»... Добрый фильм. Что, тоже не видели? Были сериалы... А недавно я работал с Франсуа Озоном...   
— Вы играли того страстного однорукого повесу, соблазнённого богатой писательницей?  
— Одноногого.  
— Ах да. Мы с женой были на предпоказе. Она нашла вас очень милым. Впрочем, врать не буду — может быть, и не вас.   
— Вы так шутите?  
— Нет-нет. Я вообще не юморист. Знаете, не дано.  
— Знаю.  
Маккуин вдруг повернулся к режиссёру по кастингу.  
— Гэри, оформи его.   
Он встал, и Майкл встал тоже. Оказалось, они одного роста.  
— Обсудите условия с Гэри.   
— Хорошо.  
— Обговорим детали в понедельник в девять утра.  
— Да.  
— Не опаздывайте.  
— Не буду.  
— До понедельника.  
— Ага.  
Майкл долго ждал у выхода. Маккуин освободился в семь вечера. У него был пружинящий шаг и отстранённый вид. Майкл увидел его, оторвался от кирпичной стены и побежал.  
— Эй! Маккуин!  
Маккуин остановился.  
— Что?  
— Почему ты меня взял?  
Майкл курил. Отросшие лохмы растрепались. Маккуин оценивающе посмотрел на них, достал из сумки полароид и щёлкнул. Полароид лениво выплюнул белый квадрат фотобумаги.  
— А?  
— Я спросил, почему ты взял меня. Вчера я тебе не подходил.  
Маккуин не смотрел на Майкла — он глядел на карточку.  
— Это я тебе не подходил.   
— Не понял?  
— Бежал бы ты отсюда, — сказал Маккуин. — Для этого фильма придётся слишком много работать.  
— Я люблю работать.  
— Молодец.  
— Я уже выбрал программу похудения — сардины, ягоды, орехи...   
— Умница.   
Майкл почувствовал себя идиотом. Маккуин смотрел только на фотографию.  
— Хорошо получилась?  
Маккуин оторвался от разглядывания и убрал карточку в нагрудной карман.  
— Я просто люблю созерцать.  
Потом опомнился.  
— Пожалуй, мне пора. Увидимся в понедельник.  
Развернулся и пошёл по улице. Улица стала чистой и выглаженной. Пахло мытым асфальтом и жжёной резиной.  
  
  
3.  
  
Маккуин пугал его. Иногда сильно.   
— Нет, подождите. Смените ракурс. Настройте свет, чтобы мы видели просвечивающие сквозь кожу белые кости. Я хочу увидеть кости. Да, спасибо, вот так.   
Он лежал, глядя в белый больничный потолок, ко всему безучастный и ничего не играющий. Рядом поставили поднос с едой. Он её не хотел. Не было ни съёмок, ни ИРА, ни Бобби Сэндза. Кости просвечивали сквозь кожу безо всякого лишнего света.  
Кто-то разговаривал. Майкл перевёл взгляд и увидел живое тёмное лицо с крупными чертами. Маккуин покусывал губы в задумчивости мясника, закинувшего топор за спину.   
— Шон, — сказал он оператору, — покажите мне его ребра. Вы видели когда-нибудь говяжьи рёбра в мясных рядах?  
Постойте, подумал Майкл, остановитесь. Я хотел сыграть Бобби Сэндза, я не собирался быть говяжьими рёбрами, оставьте меня, уйдите.  
— Стоп! Снято. Прекрасно, Майкл. Хватит на сегодня. Поехали, прошвырнёмся.  
Маккуин прекрасно снимал фильмы, прекрасно водил машину, прекрасно говорил и прекрасно одевался. Сидя в машине рядом с водительским сиденьем, Майкл следил за ним из-под воспалённых век. Тело — пустое и невесомое. Кости не весят ничего.  
Они заехали в паб и заняли места в дальнем углу. Маккуин заказал пиво и свиные рёбра на гриле. Майкл попросил яблочный сок.  
— Ты мог бы что-нибудь съесть, — сказал Стив безобидным тоном. — Чипсы, например.  
— Я ем орехи и ягоды.   
— И сардины.  
Себе под нос Маккуин насвистывал мелодию: что-то заунывное, лирическое, раздражающее.  
— Это из классики? — спросил Майкл.   
— Нет, это я сам придумал. Послушай, вот тут три такта: та-та-та... Не любишь музыку?  
— Люблю, но не такую.  
— А какую любишь?  
— Ну, «Металлику» там... «Скорпионс»... «Лед Зеппелин»...  
Маккуин деликатно кашлянул и сложил руки на груди.  
— Что? — спросил Фассбендер. — Хорошая музыка.   
— Увы, я мало что смыслю в лабухах.  
— Лабухах? Это«Металлика» — лабухи?! Я дам тебе послушать пару альбомов.   
— Ага, — эхом сказал Маккуин и, цокнув языком, буркнул себе под нос: — В этом есть доля юмора....  
Майкл не сдержался:  
— Юмор состоит в том, что я не такое мясо, каким кажусь на первый взгляд?  
Маккуин широко улыбнулся, обнажив ряды больших белых зубов. Майкл так и не понял, понравилась Стиву наглость или нет.  
— Знаешь, Майкл, я всегда интересовался, где проходит граница между куском мяса и человеком.   
— Учёные говорят, что дело в твёрдом рассудке.  
— Ну, это глупости. Разве дело только в рассудке? Вот Ван Гог был сумасшедшим до печёнок, и что же — его можно назвать мясом? Сомнительный постулат... Вот вопрос из той же серии: в чём разница между надзирателем и заключённым? Между актёром и режиссёром? Что такое лимб?   
Майкл поднял глаза от деревянной столешницы. Маккуин глядел со всей серьёзностью, вдумчиво рассматривая впалые, обтянутые тонкой кожей скулы. С соседнего столика на них косились двое молодых ребят.  
— Это потому, что тебя воспитывали не в католической традиции. Если бы ты посещал воскресную школу, знал бы всё о чистилище.   
— И что же такое чистилище?  
— Ну... тебе священника процитировать? Сам я, если честно, не слишком задумывался, но...  
— Слово «чистилище» подразумевает очищение, — задумчиво сказал Маккуин, не слушая. — Ещё не рай, но уже не ад. Полумера как очищение от грехов.   
— Ага.   
— Что ты думаешь о Бобби Сэндзе?  
Майкл изогнул бровь.   
— Пытаюсь понять его.  
— И как? Получается?  
На Маккуине была чёрная футболка и голубой пиджак. Прижимистую шею он обмотал шарфом.   
— Я склонен оправдывать его.  
— Но ведь Бобби преступник. Террорист. Угроза общественной безопасности. И он тебе нравится?  
— Я всегда ищу общие точки с моим героем.  
— И какие же это точки?  
Майкл устал от него и хотел домой, с тоской думая, что с гонорара купит себе машину — хорошую, в кредит, со спортивной коробкой и литыми дисками, — и уедет на ней далеко-далеко — туда, где нет ни Маккуина, ни разговоров о треклятом чистилище. По дороге можно будет купить пива и прилично пожрать.   
— Не слишком ли ты дотошный?  
— В той же степени, насколько ты — невежда.  
Принесли сок, пиво и рёбрышки. Маккуин впился в них огромной челюстью, терзая оголённую кость. У Маккуина была особая манера принимать пищу — он вкушал её с удовольствием, жмурясь, раскатывая вкус на языке, замирая, чтобы обстоятельно прожевать, и снова вгрызаясь в еду с цепкой страстью ценителя. Майкл не мог заставить себя перестать смотреть.   
Маккуин отпил пива из высокого бокала.   
— Майкл, это невежливо.  
— Плевал я на вежливость.  
— И зря, — отрезал Маккуин. — Это я могу позволить себе хамить и на всё плевать. Моя личность ничего не значит для массового продукта. А вот ты… ты хочешь казаться крутым, не так ли? Веди себя соответствующе. Старайся воспринимать работу так, как она заслуживает, и взгляни правде в глаза: ты торгуешь телом. Если сможешь смириться с этой данностью, то всё пойдёт отлично. Если нет — что ж, тебя потеснят те, кто торгует телом с большим успехом.   
— Не нужно меня учить. Мне тридцать лет...  
— ...и ты всё ещё болван. Молчи и слушай меня.   
— Хорошего же ты обо мне мнения.  
— Говорю же: это неважно. Просто торгуй телом и не заморачивайся. Если тебе станет от этого легче — торгуй лучше всех. Так, как никто не торгует.   
— Очень мило.  
— Ну, не стоит так корчиться, я не сказал ничего обидного... К слову, вот тебе зацепка для персонажа: беззащитность. Ваша первая общая точка с Бобби Сэндзом.   
Майкл рассмеялся, чувствуя, как смех выходит из горла короткими фрикциями, как при оргазме.  
— Кого ты назвал беззащитным? Бобби Сэндза приговорили за хранение оружия. Ну а я, по твоим словам, наглец и хастлер.   
— Всё верно, — улыбнулся Маккуин. — Ты никогда не замечал, что те, кто могут постоять за себя по-настоящему, не покупают оружие и не хамят?.. Ладно, забудем. Как ты думаешь, здесь подают сардины? Я бы съел пару штук.  
— А вторая?  
— Что?  
— Ты сказал: беззащитность — первая общая точка. А где вторая?  
Маккуин пожал плечами.  
— Разве не очевидно? Он тоже торгует телом. Но ты любитель, а Бобби – профессионал.   
  
  
4.   
  
Он ходил по гримёрке кругами, пока не остановился перед зеркалом.  
— Проклятье, — сказал Маккуин. — Ты действуешь мне на нервы. Не мельтеши. Им всё равно не понравится.  
— Кому? — тупо спросил Майкл, уткнувшись взглядом в зеркало. Расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке или нет? Чёрт бы побрал премьеры. Столько порогов уже оббежал, столько красных дорожек стоптал, но ни разу не волновался — так. Это хороший знак или плохой?  
— Рядовым зрителям, — сказал Маккуин. Плотно засев в кресле, он рассеянно покачивался. Майкл подумал: а собирается ли Маккуин вставать? Похоже, он неплохо пригрелся и не спешит поднимать туловище.   
— Кому-кому?  
— Ну, этим парням, которые от большого ума купили билеты. Националистам не понравится, так как нет политической прелюдии. Тэтчеристы не в восторге от самой идеи снять фильм про ирландских террористов — у них это считается дурным тоном. Зеваки на фильм не придут — этакое кинцо им в тягость. Им надо, чтобы перестрелки, эпическая музыка, бум-бац-тыщ, а в конце герои уходят в закат. Это не про нас, правда? Мы ведь даже на революционную романтику не замахнулись, прости господи... Что ещё? Высокодуховные девы оскорбятся грязью — если чувство прекрасного шаткое, то дерьмо на стенах очень по нему бьёт... У псевдодуховных опухнет мозг, а они к подобным выкрутасам очень нетерпимы. Им нужен арт-хаус из серии, что попроще, чтобы было о чём потрещать за «Маргаритой». Кто там остался? Добропорядочных граждан отпугнёт высокий рейтинг. Детей не пустят... Одна надежда, что твоё прелестное личико приманит к нам наивных бабочек и пресытившихся критиков. Вот я и прикидываю: много ли здесь таких дурачков? Как, по-твоему?  
— Ты ненавидишь всю публику без исключения?  
— Почему же? Я публику очень люблю... Не будь она столь неприглядна, о чём бы я снимал свои фильмы?  
— Да...  
— Одну пуговицу всё же расстегни. И постарайся не улыбаться, как крокодил. Улыбайся, как акула. Так лицо выглядит умнее, а у тебя с этим проблемы — сам знаешь.   
— Я тупой? Ты это хочешь сказать?   
— Ладно, не заводись. У тебя много хороших сторон. Память, например, замечательная. Зазубриваешь эти свои роли, как лекции. Я когда первый раз увидел — обалдел... Опять же — трудоспособность. На тебе пахать можно — вот что мне нравится!   
За «Голод» Стиву в Каннах пожаловали «Золотую камеру» за многообещающий дебют.   
— Весьма унизительно получать подобные штуки, когда тебе за сорок, — метко заметил Стив, сойдя со сцены и пожав пару десятков потных рук.   
На всех мероприятиях Стив держался кротко, как голубь, и взирал на происходящее с рассеянным видом неогранённого алмаза: мол, спасибо, господа, всё это очень мило, но, сами понимаете, время не из латекса.  
— Творец, — с восхищением сказала некая дама в нелепом жабо, потягивая коктейль в бокале для мартини. Майкл засмеялся, но никто не спросил, почему. Маккуин навёл на него полароид и вовремя щёлкнул. Камера бесстрастно запечатлела детскую улыбку Майкла, растянутую во всё лицо.  
На волне успеха «Голода» всех крайне волновал Майкл, Стив и всё, что с ними связано. Копали глубоко, да не очень. Кто-то даже добрался до жены Маккуина — прелестной дамы на последних месяцах беременности, выражением лица похожей на Мадонну со средневековых фресок.   
— Мой муж, — сообщила жена Маккуина искусствоведческому голландскому журналу, — это чердачная стена, обклеенная фотографиями Майкла Фассбендера.  
Недалёкие американские таблоиды не нашли в этой фразе ничего скандального, и она осталась незамеченной.   
Тайны, понял Майкл, тем хороши, что остаются тайнами; невидимые, они проходят сквозь людей, как нейтрино, и не оставляют ни малейшего душка.  
— А знаешь что? — отвлечённо сказал Маккуин, когда вакханалия с премьерами плавно подходила к концу. — Ты бы съездил куда-нибудь. Отъешься на заморских харчах, подобреешь, люди не будут досаждать... Мотай удочки туда, где про «Голод» ни черта не знают. Вот в Австралию, например. В это время года она, говорят, загляденье.  
— Не поеду, — отрезал Майкл, чтобы только ему досадить. В гостиничном зеркале увидел своё измождённое высохшее лицо. — Никуда не поеду, понял?  
— Понял, понял... Но ты подумай. Вдруг затянет?  
Майкл вернулся в Лондон, отключил мобильный, послал ко всем чертям агента и день провалялся в кровати, таращась белыми глазами в потолок.  
На другой день достал ноутбук и, ненавидя себя, вбил в поисковую строку: «авиабилеты лондон сидней».  
Задумался, подождал и добавил: «бизнес-класс».  
  
  
5.  
  
И вдруг — спустя три недели безоблачного отдыха на побережье Тихого океана, вдали от всякого актёрства, кривлянья и акульих улыбок, — приехал он. Маккуин. Свалился, как снег на голову. Да ещё не один — с женой, с детьми, всей чернорожей ватагой, и Майкл ни с того ни с сего ему обрадовался.  
Он уже отъелся. Сухое лицо, покрывшееся лишними морщинами, чуть раздобрело, смягчилось — не столько из-за еды, сколько от австралийского солнца. Оказалось, в этой стране есть неплохое вино (уж всяко получше, чем в Англии), и женщины хороши, и есть с кем пропустить пинту пива в баре. Майкл передумал насчёт кредита и купил себе игровую консоль. Завёл знойную говорливую бабу, не умную и не дуру, купил «Веспу» (диких денег стоила с учётом доставки), заново набрал вес.   
Маккуин не звонил, будто забыв о Майкле. Смесь чувств по этому поводу странная до тошноты — облегчение смешивается с досадой, а потом приходит кое-что пострашнее.  
— Скука? — переспросил приятель в баре за пинтой пива и захохотал в нос. — Фас, ты зажрался, у тебя же не жизнь, а грёбаная сказка. Говоришь, Тарантино звонил?  
— Не сам, через помощников...  
— Какая, на хер, разница! Ты хоть понимаешь, кто такой Тарантино? Какая, к херам, скука?!  
Будь словарный запас точнее и шире, Майкл бы обнаружил подлинное слово для состояния. Слово было — тоска. Но тоски Майкл Фассбендер не знал; он называл её скукой, меланхолией, осенней депрессией, лёгким флёром усталости, даже раздражением. Говорливая баба утешала его, как умела, и этого хватало (он давно не трахался регулярно).  
И всё же... всё же...  
Вдруг прилетела черная ватага и захватила его, понесла, поскакала по австралийским просторам, расплескала океан и заполнила криками съёмный дом. Ошарашенный, Майкл сутки не мог осознать, и на следующие сутки ситуация не улучшилась — всех зачем-то понесло в город, Маккуиновская жена разомлела от солнца, дети верещали, как чайки, а Маккуин, сытый и лоснящийся, как молодой кот, степенно вёл своё семейство сквозь тротуары, останавливаясь у каждого ларька. У него была дурная манера разговаривать с незнакомцами.  
— Сэр, не знаете ли, который час?  
— Да за полдень уже... Точно, третий час пошёл.   
— Бог мой, как жарит в этом году! Или у вас всегда?  
— Есть такое. А вы откуда будете?  
— Из Амстердама.  
— Амстерда-а-ам! Вот это да! Как же вас занесло в наш городишко?  
— Так уж скажете — городишко... Знакомьтесь, эта юная леди — моя дочь.  
— Па-а-а-ап, ты обещал пломбир, забыл уже?  
— Папа ничего не забывает. Даже пломбир.   
— Пломбир так себе... Фруктовый лёд — лучше не бывает. Такого фруктового льда на всём свете не найти. Мой друг из Канады часто повторяет: да, Джэк, такой фруктовый лёд можешь сделать только ты один. А всё почему? Потому что фрукты ж свои. Я и рецепт рассказать могу. Значит, слушайте! Вы поди думаете, что фрукты только европейцы умеют растить, а мы, австралийцы, всё пересушиваем? Но дело не в этом!  
— Па, я хочу попробовать.   
— Давайте сюда скорее, не томите.  
— Ну бери, девочка, бери.  
На четвертый день Маккуин забился в подвал дома, разложил альбомы с эскизами и принялся что-то набрасывать: час, два, три... Иногда приходила жена и строго спрашивала: кофе будешь? А креветки? А салат? А фруктовый, мать его, лёд?  
Маккуин от всего отбрехивался и всех посылал. Потом заловил Майкла и посадил посреди подвала.  
— Сиди.  
— Отстань, я хочу спать, у меня свидание, и вообще — сценарий пора читать.  
— Сказал — сиди.   
Майкл смолк и послушно держал позу двадцать минут подряд.  
— Футболку сними.  
— Ладно.  
— И штаны.  
— Э... Ну хорошо.  
— И трусы тоже сними.  
— Слушай, это ни в какие ворота.  
— Сними, я сказал. Что я там не видел?  
Он снял, рассудив, что проще молчать, чем спорить. В который раз за год Майклом овладела апатия, смурная, как камень на шее; закрыв глаза, он слушал, как карандаш Маккуина с чётким шуршащим звуком выводит твёрдые лёгкие линии. В который раз зашла жена Маккуина с подносом и чашкой кофе. Она прошла мимо голого Майкла, оценивающе глянула через плечо мужу и кратко заметила:  
— Плечо поехало.  
— Сам знаю, — огрызнулся Маккуин и одни глотком осушил чашку.  
— И не нарушай пропорций. У тебя что не человек, то костяной дракон.  
Забрала поднос, снова прошла мимо неподвижного Майкла, поднялась по ступенькам и ушла наверх.  
Майкл сидел и думал: эта женщина даже глазом не моргнула, на её спокойном лице не шевельнулись мускулы. Я лишь предмет мебели в рабочем кабинете её мужа. Я вазочка на столешнице или сам стол.  
Позвонила знойная баба (Рута, вроде бы). Прижав телефон к уху, Майкл рассеянно чирикал в трубку, обречённо стараясь не двигаться.   
— Детка, я сейчас занят... да, прости, не приду... ну, займись там чем-нибудь, пиццу закажи, сходи с подружками в караоке-бар...  
— Поэзия, — вполголоса заметил Маккуин, не отвлекаясь от эскиза.  
— Да откуда я знаю, когда освобожусь! Не знаю. Я очень занят. Чем? Делом... Нет, я тебе не изменяю. Нет, я не... Рута! Рута, чёрт побери, не бросай трубку!  
— Не играй в любовь с истеричками, — сказал Маккуин меланхолично. — Тебя мама не учила в детстве, что гулять надо только с хорошими девочками? Вдобавок ко всему вполне очевидно, что ты её стыдишься. Посредственных людей такие вещи обижают... Да, ты именно стыдишься... Чёрт, а хорошее слово!   
Майкл положил телефон на пол и сгорбился, как старик.   
— Нет у нас любви. Мы трахаемся.  
— Фу, как бездуховно. Так, не двигайся, держи позу, поза хорошая...  
— Как ты познакомился с женой?  
Маккуин недоумённо посмотрел на него.  
— Разве ж я помню? Вроде бы она меня как-то нашла... Майкл, я не запоминаю таких вещей, не лезь с ерундой.   
— Хренасе ерунда.  
— Она историк, а я — художник. Вымерший вид практически. Вот мы и снюхались... Я сказал, держи позу. Гляжу, ты потихоньку учишься вежливости?  
— Потихоньку.  
— И, видимо, с переменным успехом.  
— Пошёл в жопу. Надоел смертно. Что, думаешь, сарказм и высоколобый трёп хорошо тебя характеризуют? Я тебя разочарую: ты ужасен. Ты ужаснее всех, кого я знал. Ты должен ужасы снимать, тебе ясно? Как Хичкок!  
Маккуин поглядел утомлённо: мол, всё, накричался? Майкл выдохнул и вытер ладонью лицо.  
— Можешь посмотреть эскиз.  
Майкл встал, надел трусы и джинсы.  
— Ну быстрее. Эскиз остынет.  
Майкл подошёл и вздрогнул. Маккуин следил за его лицом с благодушной радостью ребёнка.  
— Ну как? Нравится?  
На эскизе он изобразил костистое, ящероподобное чудовище, панически загнанное в угол. В нём угадывались черты Майкла, обезображенные до предела; сгорбленный и согбенный, с выступающим рельефным хребтом, герой эскиза дрожал. Голый, униженный, беззащитный, как младенец. Майкл отвёл взгляд и почувствовал облегчение.   
— Что это?   
— Концепт-арт к фильму. Хочешь, покажу ещё? У меня целый альбом накопился.  
Майкл посмотрел ему в лицо. Лицо было чистым и искренним, без толики издевательств.   
— Нет.   
— Ладно, — согласился Стив. — Глянешь в другой раз. Дело будет долгим, но клянусь — получится смак...  
Майкл надел футболку и собрался уходить.  
— Как ты это назовёшь?  
Маккуин снова углубился в работу и откликнулся не сразу.  
— А?  
— Название, говорю, какое?  
— «Стыд», — сказал Маккуин, вернувшись в эскиз. — Ты будешь блистать в главной роли.  
  
  
6.  
  
Потом... А что потом?  
Что было потом — сквозь время, Тарантино, два долгих года, забитых фильмами под завязку, сквозь деньги и первую славу, сменяющуюся череду баб?  
Получится ли сейчас вспомнить, или уже нет?  
Смутно всплывает вот что: когда он явился на пробы Магнето, помимо режиссёра по кастингу, Мэттью Вона и продюсера, в комнате сидел кое-кто ещё. Он поднял глаза, встал со стула и посмотрел на Майкла так, что стало ясно: жизнь снова кончена, опять, второй долбаный раз, как у птицы феникс.   
— Джеймс, — сказал парень и пожал ему руку — крепко, но без тисков, — помнишь, мы с тобой играли в «Братьях по оружию»? Давны-ы-ы-м-давно.  
— Помню, — сказал Майкл, и вдруг правда вспомнил.   
Больше не вспоминается ничего.   
  
  
7.  
  
И когда отгремели съёмки «Первого класса», Маккуин, не появлявшийся в жизни Майкла добрый год, неожиданно возник вновь.   
Он свалился, как снег на голову, — под Рождество. Без звонка и предупреждения приехал в Лондон, постучал в дверь Майкловой квартиры и, как ни в чём не бывало, поздоровался, когда Майкл изумлённо открыл дверь.  
Зашёл. Сразу сел на диван, бросив пальто рядом и с наслаждением скинув кроссовки.  
— Я занят, — сказал Майкл. По счастливой случайности, час назад из его квартиры ушёл Джеймс. Майкл поймал себя на предательской облегчённой мысли: слава богу, что Маккуин этого не застал.  
Стив, не слушая, бросил на журнальный столик стопку листков.  
— Это сценарий. Я наконец его дописал. Снимать будем с января, по моим расчётам съёмки займут недели три плюс-минус три дня. Можешь учить роль.  
Майкл подумал: может быть, он шутит, а я отвык от его юмора? Может быть, я изменился и больше не понимаю его? Нельзя же вот так заявиться и бросить на стол сценарий, режиссёры не поступают так, это не сотрудничество, это... отношения собаки и хозяина.   
А понимал ли я Стива когда-нибудь? Ну хоть на грош.  
Маккуин выглядел уставшим и, похоже, не шутил.  
— Шустрее, — попросил он. — Я не для того тащился из Амстердама сюда, чтобы созерцать бездействие. Надеюсь, за время нашей разлуки ты не слишком оболванился, а если и так — мне нужно, чтобы ты выжал себя, как лимон. Только без сцен. Просто сядь и учи роль.   
Майкл сел. Открыл сценарий, прочёл первую страницу (долго, больше минуты), потом сложил листки и спросил:  
— Сказать ничего не хочешь?  
— Бога ради.   
Маккуин ёрзал, как дитя, — так ему хотелось услышать отклик.  
— Нет, — отрезал Фассбендер. — Мы будем говорить о другом.  
— Майкл, ну что ты от меня хочешь? Хочешь услышать, что мы давно не виделись? Хочешь, чтобы я спросил у тебя, как дела? Чтобы я похвалил тебя за бесценный труд? Поздравил с настигающим успехом? Обсудил с тобой прелести супергеройских боевиков? Что?  
— Ничего.  
— Ла-а-адно...   
Он присвистнул, натянул на лицо доброжелательность и спросил:  
— Ну, как твои дела?  
Нет, это бесполезно. Майклу стало тошно. Он снова открыл сценарий, прочёл ещё лист, и тошнота усилилась.   
— Стив, езжай домой.  
— Но...  
— Я сказал, уйди. Всё равно, куда.   
Стив торжествующе улыбнулся: понял, что проняло. Он встал, накинул пальто, нацепил кроссовки.  
— Как только переваришь — позвони. Но не затягивай слишком. Нам нужно решить массу дел.  
И ушёл.  
Оставил его одного — жалкого, прославленного, ничего из себя не представляющего актёра супергеройских боевиков. Минуты две хотелось сжечь сценарий над конфоркой. Майкл встал, поднёс листки к плите и включил конфорку. Синее пламя подхватило уголок и впилось в него, изнывая от голода.   
В ворохе листков огонь высветил строчки: «Сисси поет песню „Нью-Йорк“. Поёт очень плохо и выглядит некрасивой: толстые щеки, томные полупьяные глаза. Она совершенно непривлекательна. Брендон, глядя на это, плачет».  
— Будь ты проклят, — сказал Майкл, потушил огонь и аккуратно разгладил покусанные листки.  
  
  
8.  
  
В конце мая, когда вовсю развернулась премьерная компания «Первого класса», Маккуин, оторвавшись от монтажа «Стыда», появился снова. Краем глаза он посмотрел несколько фрагментов интервью о Магнето и в отвлечённой беседе заметил:  
— Ужасно интересная у тебя профессия. Можно пьесу хорошую написать.  
— В каком смысле? — спросил Майкл и отругал себя за это: ничего спрашивать у Маккуина нельзя.  
— Да в прямом, прямом... — рассеянно отозвался Стив, вновь развалившись на диване и черкая что-то в своём блокноте. Казалось, он был здесь вечно.  
— Послушай сюжет. Строят дом — хороший, добротный, основательный. Тяжелая работа длится месяцами, строители выезжают на стройплощадку, работают в ночь, тащат огромные бетонные плиты, идеально управляются с громадными железными машинами, и каждая ошибка может стоить состояние. Наконец дом закончен. Конструкция совершенна, работа — выше всяких похвал, а уж как сработали крановщики — словами не передать. И вот тут-то и начинается самый смак. Приезжают фотографы. Крановщиков снимают в прекрасной фотосессии для журнала «Строитель». На снимках запечатлены суровые мужики с гаечными ключами, вымазанные в пыли и зазывно глядящие в камеру. Появляются папарацци. Щёлкают серию фотографий «Крановщики выгуливают собак на фоне Нью-Йорка» и продают в таблоиды за баснословные деньги. Сбегаются телевизионщики. Крановщики дают интервью, где рассказывают о том, как они пошли работать на стройку и в чём замысел дома. По ходу интервью крановщики нежно смотрят друг другу в глаза и говорят: «Ах, Джон, ты такой хороший крановщик»...   
— Хватит.  
— Нет-нет, ты не дослушал причину! Причина в том, что, если крановщики не станут лапать друг друга пыльными ручищами, не улыбнутся в камеру и не дадут интервью, никто не купит квартиру в их доме. Такая вот проза жизни. Странно, что ты раньше подобных вещей не проворачивал. Маркетологи были бы без ума, если бы ты так химичил с любым партнёром по съёмкам. Отличный ход. Вижу, ты не забыл мои советы про торговлю телом.   
— Стив, не надо. Прошу тебя.   
Вдруг Маккуин встрепенулся.  
— Ты обиделся? Ты правда обиделся? Выходит, всё это...  
Что-то треснуло в разговоре. Маккуин застыл, внезапно ошарашенный. С ожесточённой ясностью Майкл прочитал в его глазах, что только что сдал себя и МакЭвоя, и нет никакой надежды забрать слова обратно, нет шансов скрыться от этого правосудия. Маккуин увидит в Майкле всё.   
— Матерь божья, Майкл...   
«Оставь, — думал он быстро-быстро, на пределе сил. — Оставь мне это, пусть это будет только моим, оставь только это, а остальное можешь забирать. Используй меня, выжимай меня, проходись по мне катком, выставляй на посмешище и выворачивай наизнанку, как делал это всегда. Но не трогай... оставь хоть один раз...»  
— Знаешь, — медленно сказал Маккуин, — я сейчас понял, что нам нужно доснять.  
И когда через три дня в красном свете под глазом камеры Майкл жался в стену гей-клуба, чувствуя, как чужая щетина колет лицо и губы, а глаза горчат от дыма и настоящих слёз, в голове было только одно.  
Джеймс.  
Джеймс.  
Джеймс.   
Маккуин знал это — и улыбался.  
— Брось его, — сказал белый, как мел, МакЭвой после предпросмотра «Стыда» со свойственным ему жёстким тоном. На нём была рубашечка, довольно аляповатая, добротные джинсы и ботинки — как обычно, громадные, будто у клоуна. МакЭвой выглядел так, будто совсем не торговал телом. И позировать не умел.  
Он сказал — и вдруг вцепился в майклову руку, сжал её до мурашек, поглядел синющими глазищами через стол.   
— Возьми на неделю отпуск, ничего без тебя не рухнет, давай попросим в прокате машину и съездим в Уэльс, купим пива по дороге, рыбу, картошку, я даже припёр тебе диск «Металлики»... Помнишь, ты ведь её любил?  
Как же ты не видишь, подумал Майкл, что я — чистый лист, а Маккуин — рука, которая пишет.   
— Брось, — повторил МакЭвой. — Я прошу тебя. Мы могли бы...  
Майкл осторожно высвободил ладонь.   
— Может, снимем номер и купим сухого вина? Завтра утром рейс до Берлина, я никак не могу опоздать.  
  
  
9.  
  
Ну, достаточно. Довольно размахивать бельём. Пора заканчивать, тем более — скоро премьера, громкий фильм о рабстве наконец выходит в прокат, а это, как вы знаете, не хухры-мухры. Сейчас в зале погаснет свет и начнётся фильм. Зрители будут возбуждены и напуганы. Маккуин — отрешённый, добродушный, миловатый толстячок и Большой Художник — примет поздравления от всего мира, и может быть, не обойдётся без внимания киноакадемии. Всех в очередной раз поразит блестящий тандем режиссёра и актёра, и Стива Маккуина в который раз поблагодарят за открытие такого тонкого и деликатного артиста, как Майкл Фассбендер. Маккуин пожмёт людям руки и забудет о них навсегда.   
Но это сегодня. А вчера...   
— Чего ты хочешь от меня?! — заорал Майкл, больше собой не владея. Крик пронёсся по комнате от угла к углу. — Что, чёрт возьми, тебе нужно?   
— Угомонись.   
— Нет, ответь мне. Ты взял меня в свой чёртов «Голод», извёл до полусмерти, шлифовал, мучил, и всё никак не прекратишь. Хотя бы признайся, что это нравится тебе, что ты спишь и видишь, как бы ещё надо мной издевнуться, как бы поизящнее выставить меня голым и убитым. Признайся, что ты кончаешь от этого. Хватит называть порнуху искусством.   
— Смотри-ка, как разошёлся. Тебе налить винца?  
— Иди на хер со своим винцом. Оставь меня в покое. Ты уже сделал из меня мясо на витрине, всё кончено, цель достигнута, что тебе нужно теперь?  
— Я предпочитаю думать, что сделал из тебя шедевр.  
— Мне не нравится быть шедевром. Я хотел...  
— Хотел просто нормально зарабатывать, знаю. Иметь маленький полигон поклонниц, в меру шебутных и не слишком умных. Хотел, чтобы папа с мамой были довольны. Хотел сниматься в фильмах вроде «300 спартанцев», а в идеале — в «Лоуренсе Аравийском». Хотел бабу, красивую, глупенькую, с волосами до попы, и чтобы эта баба открывала рот лишь для того, чтобы сделать тебе минет. Что ещё ты хотел? Ах да, спортивную тачку. Зафигачить туда турбо-двигатель и слушать «Металлику», врубив колонки на полную. Уж прости, что эти прекрасные мечты не сбылись.  
— Да пошёл ты.  
— Сегодня у нас рейс. Пожалуйста, собери манатки — и поехали наконец, я не в духе выяснять отношения. Наклёвывается новый сценарий.  
— Я не буду сниматься в этом фильме.  
— Будешь-будешь. Переодевайся, мы опоздаем.   
— У меня были планы на сегодняшний вечер.  
— Какие? — улыбнулся Маккуин. — Закутить с МакЭвоем? Сколько можно. Я думал, после «Стыда» ты одумаешься, но ты никак не успокоишься. Это даже мне уже неинтересно, что говорить о тебе?.. Попроси Джеймса умерить природные позывы на пару дней, он вроде бы смышлёный малый, стерпит... Давай, не стой столбом, собирайся, времени и впрямь в обрез.  
Лицо у Майкла было глупое, неосмысленное. Он машинально снял через голову свитер с широким воротом, бросил его на кресло, стряхнул брюки и бельё, голый пошёл к шкафу. Маккуин с удовольствием смотрел ему в спину, но не так, как другие... Нет, без вожделения, без желания... С сухой вдохновенной страстью.  
— Скажи мне честно сейчас...  
— Как пожелаешь, Майкл.  
— Ты жалеешь, что не трахнул меня? — спросил Фассбендер, разыскивая в ящиках бельё. — В этом всё дело?  
Маккуин вдумчиво черканул что-то в своём блокноте — увлечённый, творческий, не удивляющийся никаким внешним раздражителям. Даже такому.   
— Нет, что ты. Иногда кажется, что я единственный, кто никогда этого не хотел. Именно поэтому нам с тобой так хорошо вместе. Последи внимательно за своим МакЭвоем. Ты же знаешь — секс хорош с тем, с кем и без секса неплохо.   
— Тогда что? Зачем, Стив...  
Беспомощный, он наблюдал за тем, как Маккуин интенсивно набрасывает что-то в своём блокноте. Он боялся смотреть, что там на листках.  
— Ты мне нужен, Майк. Это тебя утешает? Очень, очень нужен. Я, видишь ли, от природы очень оторван от мира... Мир говорит на каком-то ином языке, мне глубоко непонятном. Общество чавкает, и сквозь чавканье я не могу расслышать отдельных слов. Когда я встретил тебя, ты был этаким зарождающимся Солнцем человечества, а сейчас стал чуть ли не Альфа-Центаврой. Твоё лицо... оно, знаешь, мне очень нравится... Все эти твои милые пошлости, твоя недалёкость, эти журнальные позы, блестящие ракурсы... Увлекательно, Майкл. Сначала ты был сытым мещанином, и я довёл тебя до истощения, следом ты стал секс-символом, а я показал тебя асексуальным. Теперь вот развенчалась байка о твоей невероятной доброте — работорговец из тебя вышел на загляденье. Ты как чистый холст — можно писать, что вздумается...   
— Зачем ты так меня давишь...  
— А разве тебе не интересно, что останется в итоге?.. Впрочем, к чёрту. Ты разозлился? Извини, ничего в этом не понимаю. Позвони своему МакЭвою и скажи, что вернёшься в пятницу вечером. Я сам куплю тебе билеты... Или пусть он сам приедет в Канаду. У него же и свои фильмы есть, да?.. Только, ради всего святого, не заставляй меня конкурировать с ним за твоё внимание. Я — сам знаешь — абсолютно неконкурентоспособен.   
Майкл оделся с иголочки и стряхнул с костюма длинный волосок. Маккуин так и не оторвался от своего блокнота.   
— Такси сейчас подъедет. Съешь пока что-нибудь, в самолёте ужасно кормят.  
— Съем...  
— И сделай милость — сними жилетку. Её не носят с пиджаком такого покроя.  
— Сниму.  
— Славно. Сценарий получится блестящим... Хочешь послушать кусок?  
— Нет.  
— Ладно, прочтёшь целиком потом... Завтра закончу первые три сцены, там вангоговские пейзажи, тебе понравится... Майкл, чего грустишь?   
— Почему ты решил, — сквозь зубы сказал Майкл, — что лучше всех знаешь, как выглядит ненависть, страдание, любовь?  
Маккуин вдруг споткнулся, поднял на него взгляд. Глаза пустые, незамутнённые, витающие в каких-то иных облаках, недоступных Майклу.  
Он понадеялся: может быть, всё решится сейчас?   
Маккуин моргнул и сказал:  
— Знаешь, прекрасная мысль. Чудесная. Как ты сказал, повтори?.. Можешь продиктовать? Погоди, чернила не пишут... Так что там про любовь?  
  
 **fin.**


End file.
